Our Last Year
by NaleyOTH
Summary: It takes place after epy4 season4. Naley.Leyton.Brucas. In Progress..
1. Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

This part takes place immediately after the 4th epy of the season 4.

Author's note: I write in english to deepen it, I'm French so sorry for the mistakes.

* * *

_**One Tree Hill.**_

**_Tell Me Sweet Little Lies …_**

Lucas' voiceover.

_ Previously in One Tree Hill._

_Rachel and Nathan were on the bridge still destroyed after the accident. Rachel plunged her eyes in Nathan's.  
_"_I remember something about the accident." Nathan frowned, interested, maybe she could answer to his doubts.  
_"_Something I saw in the water" She continued.  
__She sounded upset. Nathan shrugged:  
_"_What is it, Rachel? What did you see? "  
_"_Keith."_

_Brooke and Mouth were sitting on Brooke's bed.  
_"_I know what Rachel said about the baby. But she's wrong. You're gonna be a great mother." Brooke took Mouth in her arms to thank him. She prevented her to cry. She took a deep breathe and looked at him in eyes. _"_I need to tell you something." She said. _

_Haley entered in Luke's bedroom.  
_"_I need to tell you something." She closed the door and walked to the bed, she sat on.  
_"_Is it true?... About Brooke?"  
_"_Oh.. don't be mad about Brooke. She's such a great friend."  
__Lucas stood up.  
_"_I can't believe she didn't tell me."  
_"_Luke… it's not Brooke." Lucas shook his head as if he didn't understand.  
_"_It's me… I'm pregnant."_

**_Sometimes, people hide things… these things… can be… important…_**

Haley was in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror, her hands on her bare belly. She sighed. Haley rolled down her t-shirt and went out of the bathroom. She stopped leaning back against the doorway, looking at Nathan who was sleeping on the bed.

**_And these things, people don't know how to say them… because they're scared, if they tell the truth to hurt someone or to not be able to overcome the reaction…_**

Brooke sat up in her bed and stretched. She looked at her night stand and opened the drawer. She took a picture and looked at it. Lucas and Brooke were on the picture, smiling. She sighed and closed the drawer, locking up the picture inside.

… _**and sometimes they prefer lying and hide their feelings to confess…**_

Rachel was lying on her bed. She took her cell phone and looked at the picture. She smiled seeing Nathan's face. She bit her lip, proudly and got up.

… _**Or sometimes… they lie to achieve their aims.**_

Haley was sitting on the stool in the kitchen, reading the mails. Nathan arrived, stretching. He bent over her and kissed her.  
Haley smiled.  
"Where were you last night? You came back at home late…" Nathan hesitated before to say.  
"I walked on the beach… and I forgot the time…" He lied, looking at Haley in eyes.  
Haley nodded. "Oh… god…I'm gonna be late." She said checking at her watch.  
She stood up and grabbed her. Before she went out, Nathan caught her by her arm and drew her against him. He bent over her and kissed her passionately.  
Haley took a deep breathe. She had to tell him the truth right now…  
"Nathan…"  
"Yeah?"  
"I…" She paused, any words wanted to be pronounced. She wanted… but she couldn't. "I…"  
Nathan frowned, interrogatively.  
"I love you."  
He smiled, amused. "Me too."  
She smiled and went out. She stayed a little moment in front of the door, she sighed and bit her lips to prevent to cry.

Lucas went to come in the high school when he saw Peyton. He walked to her and said.  
"Hello, dear."  
"Hey." She exclaimed seeing him. She smiled and her eyes brightened.  
"How are you? Did you find your jacket?"  
"No… never mind…"  
Lucas nodded. "I thought all the night and… and I feel something's wrong…"  
"What about?"  
"Please.. Swear you won't be mad?"  
"I swear you." She laughed.  
"About Derek… he's odd…"  
"Come on Lucas!" She began to walk ahead.  
"Peyton! You swore!" He caught her up. "Sorry… but I'm worried…"  
"You haven't any reason to be worried, Luke… I'm fine and I'm happy. All my life… I wanted a family… and I have just found out I have a brother… Please, Luke... let him a chance… for me…"  
Lucas couldn't resist when she begged him. He sighed. "Ok." He lied.

Derek was standing, hiding behind the bushes. He looked at Peyton and Lucas. He took his camera and took some photos of her. An odd smile on his lips and weird sparkles in his eyes appeared on his face.

Brooke caught Haley up.  
"Hey…"  
"Hey."  
"So?" Brooke asked.  
"So what?"  
"Did you break the news to Nathan?"  
"No…"  
"No?"  
"But I told Lucas it isn't you who is pregnant."  
"You told Lucas… but not Nathan…"  
"Brooke… It's not easy!" They continued to walk then Haley stopped seeing Nathan next to Rachel's locker. Rachel was laughing. Nathan was smiling. Haley rolled her eyes.  
"What bitch!" Brooke exclaimed.  
Haley sighed, wondering why Nathan smiled to her like this. She walked to them, with Brooke.  
"Hey."  
Nathan smiled and surrounded Haley by the waist. This move reassured Haley. She put her head on his chest. Rachel glared at her. Brooke noticed it.  
"What were you talking about to laugh like this?" Brooke asked, innocently.  
Rachel closed her locker. "Nothing which concern you."  
Haley began to be pale. Nathan looked at her.  
"Are you okay?"  
She felt sick.  
"Yeah… I'm okay." She was on tip-toe and put a kiss on Nathan's lips.

Haley was at Karen's Café. She wiped the table which was free and returned at the cash desk, when Lucas entered.  
"Hi."  
He moved to Haley with a sweet smile.  
"Hi." She said smiling. "Your mother isn't here… She had an appointment."  
"Yes I know… It's you I just come to see."  
"Oh…" Haley stopped whet she was doing and sighed.  
"I almost broke the news to Nathan…"  
"Almost?" He repeated, frowning.  
"Yeah…"  
"Haley… You should…" Haley cut him off, raising her hand.  
"I know! I know I have to tell me. But it's not easy! I can't tell him like that. "Good morning Nathan… some coffee? Oh by the way I'm pregnant.""  
She glared at Lucas.  
"This situation scared me. I'm totally scared about that. I can't help!"  
"I understand. But... he has the right to know…"  
Haley sighed and went back to clean the table.

Nathan hung up his cell phone which was ringing.  
"Yeah?"  
"Nathan?" He recognized this voice.  
"Rachel…"  
"Hi… I'm… I'm a little bit upset… since yesterday… I need to talk with someone… who can understand me…"  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm on the bridge."  
"Ok… I'm coming."  
"Thank you, Nathan." Nathan hung down. He took a deep breathe. He found something he couldn't describe since Rachel told him she also saw Keith in the water and he wanted to find out more.

Nathan arrived at the bridge. He went out of the car and looked around him. He saw Rachel sitting on the brink of the bridge.  
"You shouldn't be sat here."  
"I love dangerous things… then if I fall you're here."  
Nathan went to sit next to her.  
"You needed to talk…" He said.  
"Nathan… I lied you…"  
He looked at her, surprised.  
"What?"  
She hesitated to talk. Then…  
"I didn't need to talk." She paused, and put her head on Nathan's shoulder. "Just to be with someone." He took a deep breathe and looked at the water.  
They stayed here until the sun set.

Brooke went to enter in the house when Mouth appeared.  
"Good evening."  
She nodded. "What are you doing here?"  
"I thought about what you said last night."  
Brooke nodded again and smiled.  
"You should tell it to him…"  
Brooke lowered her head. "You're right. I don't know how…"  
"Just tell him… you don't care what happen next."  
Brooke moved to him and took her in arms. "Thank you Mouth. You're the best…"  
"I'll be always there for you Brooke."  
"I know…" Brooke began to cry, she wiped her eyes, taking a deep breathe. Mouth greeted her by a sign of his head and went away. Brooke sat on the steps and took a deep breathe. A shadow appeared next to her.  
"Good evening…"  
"Lucas?"  
"May I?" He asked showing the steps. Brooke shrugged. He sat.  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
"What about?"  
"Yesterday… I was wrong to say this… It was bad."  
"What? That I was expecting Chris Keller the Second?"  
"Yeah…among other things…"  
Brooke shrugged again. "Never mind. I wanted to help Haley, that's all. I heard all the rumors…"  
"Brooke?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Would you tell me if you would be pregnant?"  
Brooke plunged her gaze into his. She hesitated a long time. Would she tell it? She lowered her eyes.  
"I would…" She lied.  
"Thank you." He took Brooke's hand and kissed it. "See you… the red door's girl."  
He stood up and left.  
Brooke was freezing. "Sorry… Lucas…"

Haley came in the place. It was plunged in the darkness. She switched on.  
"Nathan? Nathan?"  
Nobody. She threw a jacket on the back of the couch and walked to the bedroom. It was empty. She returned in the kitchen where she saw a note on the table. "I'm on the basket ball ground." Haley knew something was wrong when she saw the ball on the floor next to the couch.

Nathan and Rachel were in Nathan's car. Rachel lowered her head.  
"You know… It's difficult to live again after an accident… I have nobody to talk about this… to share my fear… this horrible experience… You're the one… who can understand… and who knows…you're the one who wants listening to me… just a little…"  
She put her hand on Nathan's leg. "Thank you…"  
He nodded. She bent over him, sliding her head under Nathan's shirt. She put her lips on his then kissed him. Nathan could feel her warmth breathe on his skin.

**Nathan felt the cold of the water. He opened his eyes. He was in the water. He saw this unknown face in front of him. He tried to catch it. **

Their kiss became more and more passionate. Rachel rolled up Nathan's shirt and caressed his chest.

**Nathan moved his arms. He felt his clothes stuck on his skin because of the water. He saw the bracelet went away. He could still see the face. He wanted to call it. **

Rachel undid her shirt and threw it on the seat behind. Nathan grabbed her by her waist.

**Nathan swam to try to come up to the person in front of him. Then, he recognized it. His heart hurt. Haley… She opened her eyes. He could see her now. She was here in front of him, stretching her hand to him. **

Nathan opened his eyes. He realized what he was doing. He parted from Rachel.  
"Stop!"  
"What's wrong?"  
Nathan tried to take his breathe again.  
"It wasn't Keith…"  
"What?" Rachel asked disappointment in her voice.  
"It was Haley… I know now… I'm alive thanks to her… It was her I saw… not Keith…" He grabbed Rachel's shirt and gave it to her.  
"I'm in love with my wife. Get dressed."  
Rachel took her shirt. Nathan smiled and looked at the road straight in front of him. He froze. Rachel noticed and looked at there.  
Haley was standing there in the middle of the road. Nathan saw tears flowed on her cheeks. She was paralyzed. Nathan opened the car's door and went out. They still looked at each other eyes in eyes.  
"Haley…"  
She shook her head and went away, running at full speed.  
"Haley!!" He fell down… realizing what he had just done. Rachel went out of the car, a proud smile on her face.

Lucas was in front of his computer, typing.

**_Sometimes, lies can be useful. But sometimes it's useless, especially if you lied to someone who knows you very well… People who lie because they didn't find the good words… always regret to not tell the truth before… People who lie to achieve their aims always succeed… _**

The door opened. Lucas turned his head to look at the visitor. Haley was standing there, she had red eyes, and her cheeks were wet. Lucas stood up.  
"What happened?" He asked understanding something bad happened.  
She moved her lips a little to try to talk, but any words wanted to be pronounced. She fell down on the floor, breaking down. Lucas ran to take her in his arms and to comfort her.  
"Ssshhh…"

**_In all the situations, we never take out unhurt... a person around us or ourselves will automatically be hurt…_**

To be continued...


	2. You're My Special Person corrected

Here is the continuation of the story "Tell Me Sweet Little Lies".  
Author's note: Sorry for my mistakes...

PS: I did some corrections, judging before some scenes were too early as Brooke annoucing her pregnancy to Lucas or Lucas telling Nathan about Haley's pregnancy. So.. I hope you'll like it this new one...

* * *

_**One Tree Hill.**_

_**You're my special person.**_

* * *

_**Lucas' voiceover  
Song of Haley is singing: Michelle Featherstone – Coffee and Cigarettes**_

* * *

**_Everybody has a one and only special person in their life, a husband, a best friend, a girl-friend, a brother… This special person is there everyday. They are there when we always need them… and always they swear it will be forever._**

Haley was lying down on Lucas' bed, staring at the ceiling. Her cheeks were red because of all her tears. Lucas came next to her and lay down next to her and took her hand.

_**But sometimes… these special people made a mistake… **_

Nathan was sitting on the floor, leant back against the bed. He stared at the picture next to him. Haley was on the picture, smiling, wearing her bride dress. He caressed the photo and closed his eyes.

Brooke opened a box; she looked into and saw some pictures of Peyton and Lucas and letters. She took it and tore up. She took the letters and caressed the writing on it. Her lips trembled.

_**We felt betrayed, because we trusted in them… **_

Peyton was in the bathroom. She made up and smiled seeing her in the mirror. She straightened her top and her pants and went out. She jumped seeing Derek sitting on her bed.  
"Hey! You scared me."  
"You should close the door… you don't know who can enter…"  
"Everybody tells me this…"  
She grabbed her bag.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Need a lift?" He asked, with an irresistible smile.  
Peyton nodded. "Yeah…"

Haley was at Karen's Café. She pulled on the apron. She moved to the door to turn the sign. 'Open' appeared on the door. Haley saw Nathan behind the door. She turned away her gaze and turned her heels. Nathan entered.  
"Haley…"  
She didn't answer. She began to clean the counter.  
"Haley… please…" She glared at him.  
"Don't talk to me!" She moved again to escape him. He caught her up and grabbed her arm. She glared at him again. Her gaze was full of angry and pain.  
"Don't touch to me!" She yelled. Nathan let go of her arm and lowered his head, thinking about what he had just done.  
"Haley…"  
"I wanna you to go away."  
"I…I'm sorry… Let me explain…"  
"I don't want you to explain. I know what I saw! I want you to go away right now, Nathan!" He didn't move, begging her with his gaze.  
"Please…"  
"Right now!" She yelled again. Nathan lowered his eyes. He went away and before went out, he whispered.  
"I'm sorry…"  
Haley turned her back to the door. She took a deep breathe and wiped the tear which was flowing on her cheek.

Brooke arrived in front of Rachel's house. Rachel was sunbathing.  
"Bitch!"  
Rachel looked at Brooke, surprised.  
"What?"  
"You're such a big bitch!" Rachel didn't move and returned to her sunbath. Brooke grabbed Rachel's sunglasses and threatened.  
"I told you if you tried to break Nathan and Haley's relationship…"  
Rachel stood up.  
"What? You'll kill me?"  
"Yeah. Haley is my friend and… have sex with her husband, it's… it's… "  
"Good." She smiled. "Don't you understand? I'm in love with Nathan."  
"No! You're not in love with him! It's an idea! A wrong idea! You were in love with Cooper and now with Nathan? You're stupid. You tried to attract him and you succeed to. But you forget something. Nathan loves Haley and Haley loves Nathan." Brooke pushed Rachel who fell on the chair.  
"Bitch!" Brooke entered the house.

Lucas knocked at the door, violently. Nobody opened. He entered. "Nathan?! Where are you?" Lucas looked around him. He saw the bedroom's door opened he walked to there and saw Nathan, sat on the bed, his head in his hands.  
"What's wrong with you?" Lucas asked, angry.  
Nathan didn't answer.  
"Haley is your wife! Crap! What happened? She came yesterday, crying, at my home. Why my best friend was crying?"  
Nathan looked at Lucas.  
"She didn't tell you…"  
"No… she didn't talk. She was upset, sad, crying…"  
"I kissed Rachel."  
Lucas was speechless.  
"You what?"  
"Rachel kissed me and I kissed her."  
Lucas shook his head. "I can't believe it. How could you do this?"  
"I don't know… and I regret."  
"Fortunately, you can regret! You made a mistake, a big mistake!"  
"I know… I know…"  
"You have problems Nathan… I know… but Haley has also problems.. and she needs his husband… and supporting."  
"I'm lost.. since the accident."  
"She knows it. But don't you wonder if she hasn't problems?"  
Nathan lowered his head.  
"I'm so sorry... I don't know what to do, Luke..." Lucas went to sit next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

Brooke entered Karen's Café. Haley was sitting on a chair. Brooke sat next to her.  
"Are you okay?"  
"No…"  
Brooke took her in arms. "It's gonna be okay…"  
"The worst in this story… it's… when I was going to the bridge… I had decided to tell him about the baby…"  
Brooke wiped Haley's tears.  
"Why?"  
"Nathan loves you, Haley. I'm sure about this."  
"If he loves me… why did he do this?"  
"I don't know… but I know it is Rachel's fault." Haley lowered her head, to hide her tears.  
"Haley…?"  
"Yup?"  
"I have something to tell you…"

It was dark. Peyton went up the steps in front of the house and entered her house. The whole house was plunged in the darkness. She tried to switch on but there wasn't light. She tried again when suddenly; she felt a hand on hers.  
"Who is it?"  
"Peyton…" The voice said.  
"Derek?"  
"You're at home, now… I was waiting for you…"  
"Derek? What's wrong? It's not funny."  
Peyton felt suddenly a hand took her by the waist and pushed her against the door.  
"Derek? What?" Derek put a hand on her mouth.  
"Shut up! And stop to call me Derek." He paused. "Do you really think I'm your brother?"  
"I don't unders…" He cut her off.  
"Shut up I said!"  
Peyton trembled. She was scared. "Please… let me go…"  
"No… since the first time I saw you on the internet… you attracted me… You're beautiful… I love your hair (He plunged his face in her hair and smelt them.) I love you face… (His nose caressed her neck.)."

_**Sometimes this special person can pretend to be someone else… and hurt you very much…**_

Haley was sitting in front of the piano. She began to play.

**_I gave up coffee and cigarettes  
I hate to say it hasn't helped me yet  
I thought my problems would just dissipate  
And all my pain would be in yesterday._**

Lucas entered. He saw Haley playing piano. He hesitated and finally went to sit near to her.

**_I poured my booze all down the kitchen drain  
And watched my bad habits get flushed away  
I thought that that would keep my head on straight  
And all my pain would be in yesterday._**

"I talked to Nathan... He told me about..." She looked at him and continued.

**_But it's true  
I'm still blue  
But I finally know what to do  
I must quit, I must quit, you  
I thought that if I didn't go and play  
The sadness would get bored and go away  
I thought that if I didn't go astray  
That all my pain would be in yesterday._**

"Haley... don't be mad... He loves you and you love him. It's all which is important."

_**But it's true  
I'm still blue  
But I finally know what to do  
I must quit, I must quit, you.**_

Haley stopped to play. "You're defending him?I need to be alone."   
"Haley… Go to see him. He needs you and you need him. Tell him the truth and forgive him."  
"I don't know... if I'll be able Lucas... He betrayed me..."  
"And you lie..." He stood up. "You should go..."  
Lucas went out. Haley wiped the tear flowing on her cheek.

**_Sometimes… they can be your wife or your husband… you share so much thing and one day… on of them breaks everything because of a mistake… But this special person will do everything to build this relationship, even if it'll be long and difficult… Then…_**

**_Sometimes… you can lose your special person… for a lot of reasons and... one day, your special person come back knocking at your door…_**

"Knock-Knock". Karen moved to the door and opened it. Dan appeared. "Good evening..."  
"Dan? WHat are you doing here?"  
"Can I come in?" Karen couldn't say a word. She hesitated and let him enter.

To be continued...


End file.
